showdown drabbles
by fanfictiongoddess
Summary: A bunch of Xaolin showdown drabbles. Mostly Jack/Omi related
1. cloud watching

It was days like this that most people lived for. A calm, warm, blue sky day. The only clouds in the sky were those of the fluffy and white variety. The kind that posed no threat to picnics and long distance runners alike.

So, it wasn't a surprise that Omi was enjoying such a day. He was quite content to spend the day laying out on his back on a grass covered hill. Watching the clouds seemed like a worthwhile past time for a day like this. Except to Jack Spicer, who shared the hillside with Omi.

"This is so stupid." Jack muttered.

"No it isn't. Cloud watching is quite fun." Omi said. "Kimiko taught me that if you look hard enough, you can see shapes in the clouds."

Jack gave a rude snort.

"That's kids stuff. Are you sure you don't want to go to my house and play video games? I've got the latest Goo Zombies game." Jack said.

Omi wasn't listening to Jack. Instead, he was searching the clouds with his gaze. Eventually, he focused on one cloud. Smiling, he pointed at the cloud he focused on.

"That cloud looks like Dojo." Omi proclaimed.

"I'm sure." Jack replied, not even giving the cloud a glance.

"This one looks just like Clay's hat." Omi continued, unphased by Jack's moodiness.

Jack rolled his eyes a bit.

" That's the Fist of Tebigong." Omi said.

For a moment Jack was considering to try and take a nap. The next words Omi said caught Jack's attention however.

"Ooo, and that cloud looks like Wuya." Omi said.

"Really? That I have to see!" Jack said, now scanning the sky as well.

After a moment of searching, Jack found the cloud Omi spoke of. For the first time since they started laying out on the hill, Jack smiled.

"Yeah. That really does look at Wuya. Surprised it's not a thunderstorm cloud though." Jack said.

Omi chuckled.

"Yes. That would be most fitting for a Wuya cloud." Omi said.

Jack, suddenly in a better mood, scanned the sky again. It took him a moment of looking but finally he settled on a cloud. He pointed at the cloud he had selected.

"Hey, look at that cloud. It looks like one of my Jack bots." Jack said.

Omi grinned a little at this.

"If it were, it would be missing it's head." Omi said.

"Oh hah hah. I'll have you know my mechanical skills have gotten better over the years." Jack said, arms crossed and pouting just a little.

Still grinning, Omi pointed to another cloud.

"Look at that one, Jack." Omi said.

"What? Is it another broken Jack Bot?" Jack asked, though he still looked up.

Omi shook his round head.

"No. I think that cloud looks like two people holding hands." Omi said.

Jack tilted his head, frowning slightly as he looked the cloud over. He was about to say that he did not see the shape Omi was talking about when he felt Omi's hand on his. Jack looked to Omi in shock at first. Then he smiled.

"I didn't think you had it in you to be that sly, cueball head." Jack said, clutching Omi's hand now.

Omi only leaned against Jack and said "Something I learned from you."


	2. seaweed

The day at the beach for the xialon dragons and Jack going well despite Jack and Raimundo argueing time to time. But Omi often broke them up. As Omi was the reason why Jack was there in the first place, Raimundo would back down from the squabble with a slight grumble.

When Jack Spicer let out a high pitched scream a bit later, Omi was worried for a second. He was about to charge over to Jack who was in the shall part of the ocean when he heard Jack cry something out.

"Somethings got my foot!" Jack cried.

"Hmmm, could that something perhaps be seaweed?" Raimundo asked, rolling his eyes from his spot on the beach towel.

Only then did Jack pause to lift his foot and peer at it. As Raimundo had said, a tangle of seaweed hung from his foot.

"Ugh." Jack said, attempting to shake the offending sea plant life off his foot.

He succeeded, sending it flying in Kimiko's direction. Thankfully Kimiko was quick and ducked.

"Hey, watch it!" she cried.

"Heh, Jack screaming like a girl. Always a great day when that happens." Dojo commented from the rock he was sun bathing on.

"Look, that stuff was icky. Okay?" Jack whined.


	3. snippets

Seven Jack/Omi snippets

1. Ring- Neither Omi or Jack were fans of the ring of the nine dragons. As much as they liked each other, one of each other was enough for them.

2. Hero- The Hero and the villain weren't supposed to get along. Yet Omi and Jack got along well enough when not fighting over Shen Gong Wu.

3. Red- Jack Spicers crayon red hair fascinated Omi to the point where he just had to ask if that was his natural color. Jack had just glared.

4. Fire- As fiery as Kimiko could be, she was a romantic at heart. So she was the first to realize there was something between Omi and Jack.

5. Fall- Jack knew he was going to get chewed out by Wuya, but him diving down and catching Omi before he could hit the ground was an action that came without thinking.

6. Wait- "Wait!" Omi cried out to the surprise of the other warriors. It had been a brutal showdown and Jack was limping as he walked. "Please… do not go." Omi said. Jack actually paused.

7. Breathe- "Come on cheeseball! Breathe!" Jack cried. When Omi finally coughed up water and took a breath Jack let out a laugh of relief. "How does the dragon of water nearly drown?" he asked.


	4. Hotaru

"It's dark! When can I turn on the flashlight?" Jack whined.

Omi only smiled as he walked confidently through the dark field. Jack on the other hand was stumbling and swearing as he moved. Figures cue ball head could see well in the dark. Though really that wasn't probably the oddest thing he could do.

"Come on!" Jack continued to whine. "I can't see a damn thing. I don't even know why we're out here."

"Patience, Spicer. All good things come to those who wait." Omi said.

"When did you become a fortune cookie?" Jack aked.

He nearly stumbled into Omi when Omi came to a stop. Jack swore some more as he regained his footing.

"Why did you stop like that?" he asked.

"I think we are far enough in." Omi replied.

Jack gave a annoyed snort.

"Far enough in for what? There isn't anything out here to see!" Jack cried.

Again Omi only smiled. Jack huffed and crossed his arms until he saw the specks of light blinking on and off in different places. It took him a second to realise what he was looking at.

"Fireflies?" he said.

Omi nodded.

"Yes. I... thought it would be nice to watch them for awhile." Omi said.

Jack grew oddly quiet. When he realised Omi was expecting a response he said in a slightly hushed voice "Guess that wouldn't be so bad..."

Glad that he had not offended his boyfriend somehow, though his unusual quiet tone was a bit unnerving , Omi continued to talk.

"You know, In Japanese poetry-" Omi started.

"I thought you were Chinese." Jack said.

"I am. But that does not mean I am ignorant of other cultures, Jack Spicer." Omi replied.

Jack shrugged.

"Fair enough." he said.

"As I was say, in Japanese poetry fireflies are used as a metaphor for passionate love." Omi said.

Glancing up to the sky and watching the fireflies as they blinked their lights on and off, Jack mulled that piece of information over. It allowed Omi to speak more.

"I'm not quite sure, but the Japanese word for firefly is "hotaru"." Omi said.

"Hotaru? I like that word. It sounds nice." Jack said softly.

"Yes. It does sound nice." Omi said, looking up to Jack and then frowning. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Really. Just... I haven't done this in a long time. Go out and watch fireflies I mean. Dad and I use to do that before he started getting too busy to spend much time with me." Jack said.

"Why would a father not spend time with his son?" Omi asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Giving a slightly strained chuckle, Jack sat down.

"Too busy with work I guess." Jack said.

"But that shouldn't be an excuse." Omi said.

Jack only gave a light shrug though his expression suggested he was more bothered then he was saying. Omi sat now too and gripped Jack's hand lightly. For the first time that night, Jack smiled lightly.

"No... it shouldn't be an excuse. But you know something? Who needs him? I got you... and if you tell anyone that I said something that cheesy I will deny it." jack said, poking Omi in the arm.

Omi laughed and leaned his head against Jack's side. And for most of the night, they watched the fireflies. Though in his mind, Jack forever on would call them "hotaru".


	5. Metal Head

Note: done as a fill for the Xiaolin Showdown kink meme

"Ow! What the hell?" Jack shouted when something hard hit him in the back of the head as he worked on a Jack bot.

He turned around to face who threw something at him, but saw no one. Though he saw no one he still frowned and called out to the dark of the room.

"Hah hah, who ever is there cut it out right now and go away." Jack yelled then turned back to his Jack bot.

That was funny, had the Jack bot been that close to the edge of the table before? Jack chalked it up to him just forgetting where on the table it was and reached for his wrench. He picked up the wrench all right, when it was many inches away.

In fact, it seemed like the wrench flew into his hand.

"Okay... that did not just happen." Jack said to himself.

He would have dropped the wrench if not for the fact it was stuck to his hand. Jack was shaking his arm like mad, trying to dislodge it when a couple of screws zinged by his head, nearly piecing his ear lobe. As cool as he thought he would look with an earring...

Suddenly one of the Jack bots was flying towards his face. Jack let out one of the girlest screams he had ever given in his life and did was anyone faced with this problem would do. Run.

He cleared the work table some how and darted out the basement door, slamming it shut behind him. A loud thud of the jackbot hitting the door was heard. Thankfully no other thuds were heard.

Panting, Jack caught a glimpse of himself in the hallway mirror. To his shock many small metal pieces were stuck to his arms.

"Okay Jack, okay. Calm down. Your not losing it... Your not!" Jack shouted at his reflection.

No answer from the reflection and Jack got the sense that yelling at his reflection was a little crazy within itself.

"Maybe it's because I haven't eaten in awhile... yeah. I'm only hallucinating ." Jack told himself and headed to the kitchen.

The moment he entered the kitchen he knew it was a bad idea. The metal fridge was trying to drag itself towards him. Thankfully it was heavy and very slow. The toaster was another story. it moved so fast it managed to unplug itself and continued to fly at Jack.

With his second girly scream of the day, Jack ran again. This time out the back door. It was either good or bad luck that the dragons happened to be in his back yard.

"I'm telling you, I sense something. It's not Shen Gong Wu but I know it's something important." Dojo was saying to Raimundo when Jack came running by, his arms up in the air as he screamed.

"The toaster is after me!" he cried.

The dragons stared, unsure if what they were seeing was real. Clay was the one to break the silence.

"Well... don't see that everyday." Clay said.

"I think Jack just might be the dragon of metal..." Dojo said slowly, hardly believing what he was saying.

Though almost as disbelieving, Raimundo couldn't help but have a quip.

"What was your first clue?" Raimundo asked.

"We should probably catch up with him. He's already down the block." Kimiko said.

"Let's hope his metal attraction doesn't become strong enough to attract cars before we catch up." Dojo said.

A loud screech was heard and the dragons broke into a run to save the genius inventor from the ice cream truck.


	6. ice skating

"One step at a time cue ball. If you try to stride out like that when you first start, you're going to fall." Jack said, already on the iced over lake.

How Jack managed to be so graceful on slippery ice while a klutz everywhere else was a mystery to Omi. Though fully aware that Jack had figure skating lessons, the reality of it still boggled his mind time to time. So maybe that was why Omi didn't take Jack's advice as seriously as he should have.

And he really should have. Striding as best as he could onto the ice, Omi immediately slipped and fell.

"Told you." Jack said, gliding over to help Omi up.

"Yes, so you have. But do not worry Jack Spicer. I shall master this ice skating." Omi declared once he was sure he had his balance back.

"Won't be surprised when you do." Jack said.

The fact that Jack gave his best version of a compliment out loud made Omi smile.


End file.
